Bump, Bump, Domino Fall
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: Sequel To: "Time Struggles To Move On" I made this sequel a bit humourous cuz I was in a humourous mood... After beating Agito, everone celebrates, but is a little get together good enough? I don't think so... Contians: GinMado/GalaxyShipping/GingaXMadoka/Ginga X Madoka, KyouHika/KyouyaXHikaru/Kyouya X Hikaru and Slight Mei-MeiXChao Xin/Mei-Mei X Chao Xin .:NO SEQUEL AFTER THIS:.


**Bump, Bump Domino Fall**

Me: HERE COMES THE SEQUEL TO, "Time Stuggles to Move On," SO GET READY! I GOT SO INSPIRED BY MY REVIEWERS! :'D Here's are my lovely wonderful shout outs! This story's for you guys!

*ANimEisAweSOmE4400  
*Destened-Star-Girl  
*Little01Me  
*Colorici74

You guys inspire my MFB writing more than anything! From PMs to Reviews, I LOVE MY FANS AND FRIENDS! :'3

Ice: She doesn't own MFB!

Yu: HEDGIE!

Ice: Uhh... *hides behind Shadow*

Yu: Hedgies RULE!

Kenta: YA!

Rosetta: Enjoy?

Yu: ANOTHER ONE! AND A LOT MORE!

Rosetta: Oh... No...

* * *

"That was fun!" yelled Hikaru.

"Yeah! I think I saw Benkei puke on Nile!" Madoka cried happily(btw, they're talking about a rollar coster ride they were on).

"And Helios!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Who fed him all that greasy food anyways?"

"Hmm... YU!"

"Me?"

"No! Yu!"

"ME?"

"YU! Y-U!" Madoka yelled.

"Oh... Hehe..." Hikaru said, scratching the back of her head, "Hey remember that battle a week ago with Nightmare and Ancient Rex?"

"Yeah! It's cool! It appeared that it was created when all the dinosaurs died, it also haad and evil spirit trapped inside of it..."

"Woah... How do you think Agito is?"

"I think he's feeling better each day!" Madoka replied.

"Mmmm..."

"Hey Hikaru...?"

"Yeah?"

"WE'RE LATE TO OUR PICNIC PARTY!"

"OH MY GOSH! GET THE TWENTY BASKETS! I'LL GET THE BLANKETS, THE HUMONGOUS FOLD UP TABLE AND GAMES! HURRY! INTO THE CAR!"

About half an hour later, they arrived to see everyone there, bored to death, stabbing eachother with... Sharp sticks and knifes...? Then one of each hit a seagull...

"Sorry we're late! We had a few delays..." Hikaru said nervously, remebering the traffic and HORROR.

"Okay guys! Can you help us set up?" Madoka asked nervously, due to the picnic table falling so-

_**BOOM!**_

Easily...

"Sure..." Ginga replied.

"YEAH!" everyone else cheered, running towards Hikaru's car.

"Uh Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"LET'S GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Madoka cried, jumping out, pushing Hikaru out as well.

"My car..." Hikaru murmured.

Finally as everybody left the car alone, it still shined and it was perfectly fine. Hikaru wiped her forehead and sighed in relief.

"Well?" Madoka asked happily, "Let's go!"

"Haha! Yeah!"

Madoka decided to get the food all set up with Ginga, she just hoped that he wouldn't swipe all the burgers before anyone could touch them while Hikaru helped Yu and Kenta with the games. Everyone smiled and chatted happily while they were at the loaded picnic table. Obviously Ginga and Madoka sat together and so did Kyouya and Hikaru.

"Why do I feel so stupid?" asked Benkei.

"Umm... Oh yeah, you got an F on your math test... And your English test," Sora replied, slapping Benkei pn the back.

"Hey!" he whined, bumping over Sora, whom bumped over Nile, whom bumped over Kyouya, whom bumped over Hikaru, whom bumped over Madoka, whom bumped over Ginga(*weeze*), whom bumped over Kenta, whom bumped over Yu, whom bumped over Tsubasa(*another weeze*), whom bumped over Mei-Mei, whom bumped over Chao Xin, whom bumped off Masamune(*weeze of relief*).

Suddenly Masamune choked on his burger. He kept coughing until Benkei ran over and hugged him so hard that the piece of the burger hit a seagull's wing, causing it to fall down... Down... Down... Down...

_**SPLASH!**_

Now... That scene was the center of attention. Benkei was still hugging him, causing the air to his lungs get cut off.

"BENKEI SERIOUSLY! STOP HUGGING HIM! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" yelled Alexsey.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Madoka and Ginga yelled.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE KILLING THE HELL OUTTA HIM!" Kyouya nad Hikaru yelled, running up and shaking him, but... Failing...

"Oh... OH!" Benkei realized, letting go of Masamune.

"Is Masamune ok?" asked Madoka.

"I think... No," Ginga replied, looking at the fainted version of Masamune.

"Benkei, are you okay?" asked Nile, "You're being really, really weird..."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Suddenly Phineas and Ferb?" asked Kenta.

"Um... Ginga?" asked Madoka.

"Yeah Madoka?"

"You wanna come with me and Hikaru to the beach over there?"

"Oh, um... Sure!"

"Ok! Meet cha and Kyouya there with your swimshorts!" Madoka said winking, running off, hot on Hikaru's trail.

* * *

Hikaru sighed, she wore a midnight blue bikini with her light blue sandals, "Where are they? What takes so long to take off their outfits to just get here with their swimshorts?"

"I don't know," Madoka replied shrugging, she wore a pink bikini with a bow on the bikini top with pink sandals.

Finally they saw the two run wildly in the distance.

"Haha! Race you guys to the water!" Hikaru cried, running to the water slipping off her sandals, canballing into the water.

Madoka put on her goggles as she ran, slipped off her sandals and dove underwater in the deep edge, then coming up for air, taking off her goggles.

"WE WIN!" declared Hikaru.

"No fair! You guys got a head start! We were desperate to get away from a sleep-runnning-hug-of- death Masamune!" whined Kyouya, tackled Hikaru into the water.

"HEY! KYOUYA!"

"Madoka! Hey! Climb onto my shoulders!" Ginga cried.

"Why?"

"Just common! This'll be fun!"

"O-ok..." Madoka stuttered, climbing onto her boyfriend slowly.

"Ready Madoka?"

"R-rea-WAHHH!"

Ginga ran around the deep water, Hikaru and Kyouya, still wrestling underwater(which is a big problem, since Ginga might step on them). Finally the two wrestling got up for air and saw Ginga running with Madoka on his shoulders.

"TOWER WRESTLE!" Ginga declared, causing Madoka to almost fall over.

They smirked as Hikaru jumped onto Kyouya's shoulders.

"BEGIN!" they heard someone yell and bang a gong.

As they looked at who said that, they saw Mei-Mei and Chao Xin on the sand watching them. Ginga and Madoka snapped out of the who-the-heck-was-that trance and tackled the other tower down quickly.

"YAY!" Ginga and Madoka cheered.

"No fair!" the other _tower_ whined.

"Fine then, a rematch!"

"Oh you're on!"

As the other tower _repaired _themself, Mei-Mei banged the gong again and Chao Xin yelled, "BEGIN!"

The two girls imediatly interlocked their hands together, desperate to push eachother off. Then Ginga started to tackle Kyouya, but failed,

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Kyouya cried as he also tackled in, causing both towers to fall.

"Oww... My hip..." moaned the boys as the stood up.

"That was fun!" Madoka admitted.

"Yeah! It was, wasn't it?"

Suddenly Mei-Mei and Chao Xin started laughing hard, causing Mei-Mei to unexpectedly bury her head into Chao Xin's chest, laughing as the group of four stood in the shallow area.

"What?" asked Ginga.

"B-B-B-BULL! MAKE ROOM FOR THE EXPERT CANONBALLER!"

The four eyes looked up to see Benkei jump off a cliff-right towards THEM...!

"HAHAHA!" then everyone else at the picnic jumped off the cliff too in their swim suits.

When they jumped, everyone noticed that Masamune is sill sleeping! How unbelievable is that?

"DAD?" shrieked Ginga, "YOU TOO?"

"YEAHHH!"

"Oh no..." Madoka muttered, they were all heading towards them(except Chao Xin and Mei-Mei of course), but it was too late to move...

_**SPLASH! CRACK! MOAN!**_

Then all the shallow area water was GONE. It flew and flew... And flew... Crashed into a poor seagull and flew... All the way to Mei-Mei's and Chao Xin's area. Luckily, they brought and umbrella and sat under it. But poor seagull... The water forced it to crash into the umbrella... But poor Ginga, Kyouya, Madoka and Hikaru... Their injuries were **SEVERE **due to Benkei's weight, oh yeah and I forgot to add; Benkei gained about twenty to thirty pounds during the picnic(how much food did Madoka and Hikaru bring?).

"Hey Chao Xin is it supposed to rain here in Japan today?" asked Mei-Mei, looking at her wet feet.

"No, not that I think of it... Hey why _did_ Chi-yun Li and Dashan Wang jump with the others?"

"Eh, I guess randomness can take over their bodies, which is really weird..."

"Yeah guess..."

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE?" yelled the deperate four.

* * *

"Ok, so Doctor Yumi how are _all of them_?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Oh fine, just some revieved brocken bones and huge bruises," she replied.

"Ok, thanks!"

So let us recap a little about who survived... Kenta, Yu, Benkei, Chi-yun Li, and obviously Mei-Mei and Chao Xin.

"Well at least we survived," said Madoka, "Benkei eating anymore could've killed us!"

"Yeah... Man is he a defense type..." replied Ginga.

"True, but still, he needs to lose like... I don't know... SEVENTY PERCENT OF HIS WEIGHT?"

"Uh, guys, is my bruise on my forehead or eye again?" asked Hikaru.

"Forehead," Ginga and Madoka said in unision.

"Damn... Benkei broke both my legs!" cried Kyouya, "He sat on them like horror!"

"Actually Kyouya, watching that a hundred times, it's still scarier than a horror movie," Hikaru said.

"Ugh I guess, I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!"

"YEAH!" the other three whined.

* * *

Me: Done! I finished it quick huh? I don't hate Benkei, but I just wanted to make a humorous MFB fic ^^ Like? I do! Oh yeah and poor seagull... We need a Funeral for Him! FYI That seagull was the exact same on! :'(

* * *

RIP

To Our Dearest Seagull Friend In Heaven...

Mr. Seagull

April 2006 - June 1012

* * *

Sad huh? Review for a cake and a seagull shaped lunchbox!

Ice: Don'tr forget: NO FLAMOS! Oh yeah THERE WILL BE NO OTHER SEQUEL! BAI BAI. ;3


End file.
